How shall I love you, when he was my life?
by leali
Summary: Sie schritt zum Traualtar, doch bei jedem Schritt war ihr bewusst, dass es der falsche Weg war...Nicht ihn wollte sie heiraten, nein, sondern den Mann aus ihrer Vergangenheit


„Aufgeregt?" Ginny strahlte mich an. Aus ihren Augen sprach die pure Freude. Wild hüpfte sie um mich, und zupfte noch die letzten Stellen an meinem Kleid zurecht. „Du siehst toll aus, er wird riesige Augen machen...", plapperte sie munter weiter.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass meine Gedanken abgedriftet waren. Weg von dem hier und jetzt, zurück in die Vergangenheit, zurück in die schönsten Zeiten meines Lebens.

„_Wage es dir, und du bist tot." Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Doch er grinste nur schelmisch. „Tot also, mh? Du könntest niemals einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzen, glaub mir Hermine. Ich kenne dich besser, als du selbst."_

_Sein selbstsicheres Lächeln, das nun auf seinem Gesicht lag, warf mich um. Mir stockte der Atem. „Wirklich Hermine, was befürchtest du... Dass es dir gefällt? Dass ich dich komisch anschauen könnte? Lass deine Gedanken fallen, und konzentrier dich auf das hier und jetzt." _

_Seine Augen strahlten mich so intensiv an wie noch nie. Das Sonnenlicht bildete um seinen Kopf einen hellen Schein, wie ein Engel, der auf die Erde hinab gekommen war. _

_Langsam hob er seine Hände, und legte sie auf meine Wangen. Sein Kopf kam meinem näher, und mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Vorsichtig legte er seine Stirn an meine. „Schlimm?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Murmeln._

_Ganz leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf. Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, doch er merkte es. Zärtlich strich er mit einem Finger über meine Wange. Sein Kopf wanderte tiefer und als seine Lippen meine sanft strichen, bekam ich am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut. Sein Lächeln konnte ich beinahe spüren._

_Als seine Lippen meine trafen, fühlte es sich an, als wenn ich die Sonne in mir aufnahm. Das Licht brannte durch meine Lider, und ich konnte das Rot sehen. Sanft, wie Sonnenstrahlen strichen seine Finger über mein Gesicht. Die Hitze in meinen Adern ging von den Stellen aus, an denen er mich berührte. _

_Langsam entfernte er seinen Kopf von meinem. „Ich warte auf den Todesfluch", flüsterte er mit einem sanften Lächeln._

Innerlich riss ich mich zusammen, und drängte die Tränen, die sich in meinen Augen sammelten, zurück. Das war Vergangenheit. Jetzt würde ich ein neues Leben beginnen mit dem Mann meiner Träume.

Doch ich wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Natürlich liebte ich Ron, doch es gab den einen, der mir immer ein bißchen mehr bedeutet hatte.

„Also du weißt wann du los musst?" Automatisch nickte ich. Ginny drückte mir einen Blumenstrauß in die Hand und einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lächelte mich liebevoll an. „Danke Hermine, danke, dass du meinen Bruder so glücklich machst." Ich warf ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu. Zu mehr war ich nicht im Stande.

Sie hielt noch einmal kurz meine Hand, und ging dann durch die Tür hinaus in den Garten.

Ja, Ginny hatte recht, ich machte Ron glücklich, und Ron machte mich glücklich. Zumindest dachte er das. Und meistens stimmte das auch. Aber es gab Momente in denen ich zurück dachte, an ihn, den Jungen, den ich nie vergessen würde.

„_Also, was findest du an dem Wiesel?" Sein Gesicht zierte ein spöttischer, aber gleichsam verletzter Ausdruck. Ich kannte ihn zu gut, und hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen öfters gesehen. Ich kuschelte mich enger an ihn. „Ich weiß nicht... Er ist so einfühlsam, und er ist wie ein Bruder für mich." Gedankenverloren schaute ich in den Himmel über uns._

„_Sind das nicht die besseren Voraussetzungen für eine Freundschaft?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ich sah ihn an und erschrak. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und schaute weit weg, in eine Ferne, die ich nicht sah._

„_Draco was ist los?" Schnell setzte ich mich auf, und schaute ihm besorgt in die Augen. Sanft strich ich mit dem Finger über seine Stirn, und er schloss gequält die Augen. „Draco", flüsterte ich geschockt._

_Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder, und bodenloser Schmerz lag darin. „Wieso tust du mir das an, Hermine? Wie kannst du mir das antun? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du..." Er verstummte und richtete seinen Blick auf den See, der vor uns im blutroten Sonnenuntergang lag._

„_Hey." Ich flüsterte leise und drehte sein Gesicht vorsichtig mit meinen Fingerspitzen in meine Richtung. „Was hast du für ein Gefühl? Dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe? Draco Malfoy, dass sind die dümmsten Worte, die ich jemals von dir gehört habe."_

_Ich lächelte leise, doch er brachte nur ein Schnauben zustande. Geduldig fuhr ich fort. „Draco, du bist der Einzige, den ich jemals lieben werde. Das kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen. Nie werde ich für jemand anderes diese Gefühle empfinden, und schon gar nicht für Ron. Du bist für mich die Sonne, weißt du noch?"_

_Langsam legte ich die Hände an seine Wangen. „Es ist einfacher, wenn ich mit Ron zusammen bin. Einfacher, weil ich dann nicht mehr seine andauernden Versuche mich zu erobern abwehren muss. Aber ich liebe ihn nicht."_

_Lächelnd beugte ich mich vor, und küsste ihn._

Vorsichtig berührte ich mit meinen Fingern meine Lippen. Sooft hatte er mich geküsst, aber nie hatte es mir gereicht. Immer wieder hatte es mich nach diesen Küssen verzehrt, voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.

Die Musik erklang und ich wusste, dass ich ihn wenigen Sekunden los laufen musste.

Im Geist versucht ich mich zu konzentrieren, doch meine Gedanken wanderten zu meiner letzten, und zugleich schmerzlichsten, Erinnerung.

_Er rannte, mich hinter sich her ziehend, die Gänge entlang. Plötzlich schlitterte er, blieb stehen, und zog mich in einen Geheimgang. Es war eng, und die Luft war kalt. In dem dämmrigen Licht konnte ich kaum seine Konturen erkennen._

„_Hermine." Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Er atmete tief durch. und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu. „Es tut mir leid, alles... Ich weiß, das ist eine schwache Entschuldigung, aber ich habe es nur getan, um dich zu schützen, das musst du verstehen." Seine Augen glühten flehend._

_Ich nickte wissend. „Ich weiß. Ich... ich habe mir fast so etwas gedacht." Stockend kamen die Worte, voller der unterdrückten Tränen._

_Seufzend zog er mich an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Haaren. „Warum? Warum muss es so schwer für uns sein?" Er hatte mehr mit sich selbst geredet, doch ich antwortete ihm._

„_Ich werde dich nie vergessen, das musst du mir glauben. Nie werde ich jemanden lieben können wie dich." Ich begann zu weinen, und er schob mich ein Stück- von sich weg._

„_Ich würde alles für dich tun nur um zu wissen, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Ich würde dich beschützen, auch wenn ich dabei sterben würde." Er sah mich eindringlich an und plötzlich lag sein Mund auf meinem._

_Es war ein Abschiedskuss, das war uns beiden klar. Ein Kuss vermischt mit Blut, Tränen, Schmutz und Verlangen. Verlangen, nach dem jeweils anderem._

_Abrupt drückte er mir ein kleines Stück Papier in die Hand und beugte sich zurück. Ein letztes Mal strich er mir mit den Fingern über die Wange und dann war er verschwunden._

_Er würde für mich kämpfen, dass war mir klar. Seine Worte von gerade eben, nein, das war keine leeren Phrasen gewesen. Ich war mir bewusst, dass er gerade in die große Halle stürmte und kämpfte, bis er tot war, nur um mich zu beschützen so gut es ging._

Den Zettel hatte ich oft gelesen. Inzwischen kannte ich ihn auswendig. Obwohl das auch nicht schwer gewesen war.

Langsam schritt ich den Gang hinab und schaute nach vorne. Ron stand dort und schaute mich überwältigt an, genauso wie die Gäste um mich herum.

_Wenn du das liest bin ich wahrscheinlich tot..._

Meine Schritte wurden schneller.

_aber wenn, dann bin ich für einen guten Zweck gestorben. Denn ich habe probiert dich zu retten._

Tränen traten mir in die Augen, doch ich starrte stur geradeaus.

_Weil du mein Leben warst._

_Draco_

Als ich bei Ron ankam nahm er meine Hand und schaute mir in die Augen. „Hermine unsere Hochzeit hat noch nicht einmal angefangen und du musst schon weinen? Ich laufe schon nicht weg, keine Angst."

Ich brachte nicht mehr als ein stummes Nicken zustande.

Wie falsch er doch mit seiner Annahme lag.


End file.
